Date Night
by anamiii
Summary: House takes Cuddy on a real date. No go carts allowed and they find out they do have somethings in common.


Another one of my one shots from years back. This one was for the Help Lisa project I think my muse was Yael who had won my auction of a fic based on her prompt and donated to Save the Children in Lisa's honor.

Prompt: House takes Cuddy on a real date. No go carts allowed and they find out they do have somethings in common. Fluff.

Disclaimer I don't own House, Cuddy or any references made to the show.

* * *

It was Thursday morning, Cuddy was just arriving at her office when she went in she found a beautiful bouquet of Orchids and Lavender roses on her desk, her favorite flowers. She knew instantly who they were from she smiled reaching for the card.

 _Sorry about the other night. I want to make it up to you. Dinner tonight? I'll pick you up at 7:00? Call me. House._

She smiled even more after reading the card, took a big whiff of the flowers and called his cell.

"Hey Cuddles"

"Hi House"

"I take it you got the flowers"

"I did, they're beautiful, thank you" she smiled

"well?"

"7:00 sounds perfect, I'll be ready, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"House… I need to know what to wear"

"Nothing"

"House" she warned

"Fine, wear a cocktail dress. Something short and preferably no panties" he smirked.

She laughed into the phone. "You're insane, I'll see you at work, oh and House?"

"Yeah?"

"You have 4 hours of clinic duty to do before our date"

"Oh Cuddy come on, I'm wining and dining you and this is what I get, I'll give you 2"

"4"

"3?"

"4!"

"fine…what happened to not letting our work and personal lives mix?"

"They don't"

"Yes mistress… you're wish is my command, as long as I get to call the commands later"

She laughed, "bye House"

"Bye Cuddles."

Cuddy went back to work. Around 5:00 she left to go home and get ready for her date, she played with Rachel for a bit and asked Marina to stay late tonight. She went into her closet and found a little black dress that she loved and started to get ready. Meanwhile House was at his apartment getting ready. He put on the light blue shirt he knew she loved and got on his bike and when to her house.

*ding dong* Cuddy heard the doorbell and came to it she opened the door and kissed House. "Hey, give me 5 minutes" she let him in and went back to her room to finish getting ready. House sat down with Rachel and played with her while he waited. She came back and they left her House.

"Oh no way am I getting on that thing"

"Come on Cuddles its just a bike" he said handing her a helmet.

"My hair will get messed up" she complained.

"You look beautiful, either way now get on the bike"

She finally put on the helmet and got on behind him. He wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and took off in the direction of the restaurant. When they got there they were seated.

"This is a really nice place."

"I brought my mom here the last time she was in town, she loved it. I thought you might too."

"Is the food any good?"

"It's delicious"

They order a wine and their dinners and start to talk. "I finished my clinic hours, you can repay me with a blowjob under this table right now"

"Fat chance" she laughed "maybe later tonight if you behave"

"yes mom" he smirked "so what were you going to do tonight if I didn't ask you out?"

"Play with my daughter and watch a movie probably."

"What movie?"

"The Reader with Kate Winslet"

"Ah, good movie."

"You've seen it?"

He nods. "With Wilson"

"Don't tell me what happens I want to watch it"

"Well at the end…" she kicks him in the shin under the table "ow! Cuddy what the hell?"

"I told you not to tell me what happens"

He reached down to rub his shin. "Your pointy shoes hurt"

"They are meant to hurt" she smirked as their dinner arrived. "This looks delicious"

"Like you" he teased her causing her to blush.

"why do you feel the need to turn everything dirty?"

"Because I like it dirty, hot sweaty and dirty, kind of like how I'm going to get you tonight"

"In your dreams…" she teased him.

They started to eat and talk some more. Soon they were talking about college and what they've done over the past 20 years.

"I didn't know you liked broadway"

"Yeah, my sister and I always spent our summers in New York. How did you manage to get into it?"

"My mom would take me as a kid. Something we always did together"

"Awe House that's so sweet"

He tried to change the subject "the food is good"

"Don't change the subject, that is really sweet, and we should go see a play sometime maybe even spend the weekend in New York"

"Sounds like a plan Cuddles"

"Looks like we do have somethings in common"

"Yeah" he smiled at her thinking why'd he get so lucky. They continued to eat and talk. After their dessert they went back to Cuddy's house for a drink. They were sitting on the couch cuddling when House started to feel Cuddy up. Knowing Rachel wasn't home and knowing this was his way of making things up to her she let him. Things started to get heated so Cuddy suggested moving into the bedroom.

Once inside the room, House wasted no time getting Cuddy naked and lied her down on her bed and continue pleasing and making up to her.

The next morning Cuddy woke up content in her lovers arms remembering the past day. She smiled and kissed House's cheek before untangling herself from him to start her day.


End file.
